Percy Jackson and the Forgotten Stranger
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: Who is the mysterioius girl who made her way through Camp Half Bloods borders ? She's definately not a demi god, so what is she and why does no one know who she is? She has no memory and can Percy help her find who she is and why she's appeared?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

The morning started off as any other in Camp Half Blood. Demi-gods did their activities normally. The children of Apollo were practicing their archery while the children of Ares sword fought in the arena. Percy walked out of the Poseidon cabin in a relatively awful mood. It had been on their two year anniversary that Annabeth had broken up with him. He was just about to turn eighteen, hoping that they could go out in the world together. But all those plans went to Hades the morning of their anniversary.

He shook his head angrily, not even wanting to think about it. It had been two days since said event and he still couldn't get it out of his mind. He kind of blamed for the camp, if the days hadn't been so predictable, he might have forgotten it by now. Not like that would happen. People said hello to him as he passed, but he ignored them, heading up to the Big House.

Chiron stood on the porch of the Big House and watched Percy as he strode towards him. "Chiron," he said quietly, looking up at the centaur.

"Percy, I'm glad you're here. I was just about to tell someone to fetch you. We need to talk," his voice was as serious as Percy had heard since the battle with the Titans. "Okay?" Percy raised an eyebrow and followed Chiron into the Big House, into the rec room which was also known as the meeting room for the Cabin Councilors. Except that not every cabin was represented, only the Ares, Athena, and Hades cabin, as well as Percy who was in charge of the Poseidon cabin. Nico was standing in the shadows in a corner of the room, his arms crossed. Annabeth sat with Clarisse on the couch in the middle of the room. Percy avoided her gaze and sat down on the ping pong table, looking over at Chiron.

"Okay, what is this about?" he asked. The Ares, Athena, Poseidon, and Hades were the cabins with the most powerful counselors. Hades and Poseidon because they were two of the three major Olympian gods and Athena and Ares because they were two of the most driven.

"We have a problem, a few days ago, a girl wandered through the boundaries of the camp. She has no memories whatsoever, only her name. We do not know what she is. She obviously isn't a mortal, and not a demi god either. There is an Olympian Council occurring right now in Olympus, that is why Mr. D isn't here. It includes the major and minor deities. We want to know who this child is. No one has yet claimed her, none of the gods know who she is either. It has worried us greatly and I want you four to help us."

The room was quiet for a few minutes. This was a lot to take in this early in the morning. Finally, Annabeth spoke up. "How are we supposed to help?"

Chiron looked over at her. "Well, Annabeth. I'm hoping that you four can spend time with her, something. Maybe it will help her memory return if she is introduced to familiar things."

Percy sighed and nodded. They had to do this; it had to be serious if Chiron was asking for their help. "I'll do it," he said, speaking loudly. "What's her name?" he asked, knowing everyone was thinking it anyways.

"Melanctha," he said to the room, taking a deep breath.

"Black flower," Annabeth said softly, racking her brain. She knew no one with that name. As she said this, a beautiful girl with midnight black hair and black eyes decended the stairs. She was pale, yet tan at the same time. Her skin seemed to shimmer in the light, glowing in the darkness. She stood next to Chiron, looking utterly confused and lost.

"This is Melanctha-"

"Call me Mel," she spoke up, looking at the four demi gods. Her voice was smooth, yet sharp, cutting through them. Percy didn't know why, but he knew this girl was powerful.

He stood up, walking towards her. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he held his hand out to her.

She smiled softly at him and took his hand, shaking it. After a second, she let go and adressed the rest of the room.

"I am truely sorry for this inconvenience. But I...I need to know who I am," she said softly. "Chiron has told me about the gods, demi gods. Everything. Nothing seems familiar. I woke up in the woods next to a cave a few days ago. I wandered around for hours until I found this place. A nymph led me here, and I've been in the infirmary ever since."

"We'll help you get your memory back, Mel," he smiled over at her, a twinkle in his eye.

**(( Okay so this is the first chapter! Who do you think Mel is? I hope to hear your view on this in...a review that you should most definitely post! Thank you for reading this! REVIEW! 3 3 3 ))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The days passed and Mel still had no memory whatsoever. Everyone had been spending time with her, everyone except for Annabeth. Whenever she saw Mel, she would turn the other way and walk in the completely opposite direction, though no one knew why.

Clarisse had been teaching Mel to fight. Clarisse found out the hard way that Mel was so fast she couldn't even touch her. The one time she thought she had scraped her arm with the electrically charged spear, they had stopped to take a look at her forearm but the shimmering skin was flawless.

Clarisse was always out of breath from their sessions, and that was when Percy took over. They would walk around camp, Percy talking about his life and the life of camp, attempting to give Mel memories, even though they weren't hers. Percy finally felt like he had a best friend. She didn't judge, interrupt when he was talking, nothing. She listened in silence except for a question here and there.

Mel herself was confused as ever. She retained the information that Percy gave her so well, and even a day later, she could recite everything he had told her. How was her memory gone when it seemed to be so good?

Mel had stayed within the Big House, in one of the guest rooms there. One morning, before she went to go meet Nico for breakfast, she was brushing her hair, looking into her eyes as she did so. As she turned her head, she saw a flash of gold in her dark blue eyes. She jumped, the sight startling herself. She dropped her brush in the sink and leaned towards the mirror, squinting her eyes.

But the gold was gone, as if it were never there in the first place. Her eyes were a flawless midnight blue, as if they were almost purple.

She shook her head, she must have imagined it. She turned on her heel and walked out of her bathroom, through her bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

Nico was waiting for her infront of the Big House, leaning against the porch with his arms crossed, tinted sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Sulking, are we?" Mel smiled, taking his sunglasses from his eyes.

"Mel," he groaned, closing his eyes, blocking them from the sun with his hand. "Gimme my glasses," he snatched them from her and pushed them back over his eyes.

"Nico," she said sternly. "Are you hungover? Again?"

She knew the answer from his silence, touching his arm lightly. "You need to stop, this is the third time this week. It isn't good for you."

Nico ignored her and started walking towards the dining pavilion.

Mel took a deep breath, shaking her head at Nico. It seemed as this was what he had been doing for the last week. And she had no idea why. She let him walk ahead of her, lost in her thoughts. She felt that the gold flash in her eyes meant something, but she had no idea what. She would have to go to Annabeth. She would know.

Mel shuddered, she knew Annabeth hated her, it was easy to tell. The first few days it had been mildly confusing, until Percy had given her the entire story.

She felt someone come up behind her, jumping slightly as Percy draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Whats happening, Melly?" he laughed lightly, looking down at her.

"Hey Perce. Just letting Nico deal with his hangover by his lonesome...what's his deal anyways?"

Percy stopped walking and took his arm from her shoulder, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well...ya see, tomorrow is the anniversary of his sister's death," he sighed softly. "He does this every year, but usually he's down in the Underworld to hang out with all the dead people that worship him. I think the only reason he's up here is because Chiron wanted him to stay so we could help you get your memory back...any memory recollections?"

He asked the same thing every day, and her answer was always the same. "No."

For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell him about the flash of gold. "Uh...we have a few minutes until breakfast. So how about I meet you there?"

"Uh...okay?" he said, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. He hesitantly turned away and started walking back to the dining pavilion, looking back at her curiously.

Mel sighed heavily and turned towards the cabins. She walked up to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Annabeth's voice from the other side of the door.

Mel pushed open the door, finding Annabeth sitting on her bed with a laptop in front of her. Annabeth looked towards the door, frowning as she saw Mel. "What do you want?" she said rather harshly.

"I uh...I needed to know something, and you were the only person I could think of," she admitted.

Annabeth was silent.

"When...a persons...eyes flash a different color than what they are normally. What does that mean?"

Annabeth shut the laptop. "It depends, what color?"

Mel bit her lip. "Gold," she said softly.

Annabeth sat up straighter, her eyes piercing into Mel's. "The eye color gold is a sign of titans," she said slowly.

**I hope you liked it :) Please Review! I would love your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note**_

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story, any of my stories and I'm really sorry, I've been going through a lot in the real world and have had total writers block on all of my stories, whether they be on fanfiction or stories with my friends.**

**I'm leaving in August, the 23rd more specifically for the Navy, I'm heading off to Great Lakes, Illinois so I want to complete all the stories that I have up on here so when I get back, or get internet, I can write some new stories. If anyone would like to help me write any of the stories, besides **_Hogwarts Royalty_**,**_ Me in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**, and **_Elemental Twins_**, that would be a huge help. Please comment this story or send me a message. I'd be eternally grateful!**


End file.
